Micro channel type heat exchangers based on multiport extruded profiles of aluminium are known where fins, also of aluminium, are provided between the extruded tubes or channels. Heat exchangers of this type are for instance known from WO2014133394.
WO03085347 describes a heat exchanger comprising multiport extruded tubes including a U-shaped bend having a straight section of tubing extending between two curved sections of tube, a first twist connecting one of the tube runs to one of the curved sections of the U-shaped bend, and a second twist connecting the other tube run to the other curved section of the U-shaped bend. A limitation with this heat exchanger design is the large volume in the bending area. This volume does not contribute to the capacity of the heat exchanger. With the bending concept described in WO03085347 it is not possible to use a MPE width larger than the fin height (the distance between two MPEs). Another method for producing heat exchangers is known from US20110247791. A limitation with the prior art multiport extrusion heat exchangers are that they cannot be adapted to designs with high demands on design optimization.
The patent JP2891523 describes a bent MPE where a multiport extrusion is bent 90 degrees in the width direction. When classic MPEs are bent in this way it is done in a tool that only can support the tube on the outside. It is not practically possible to insert mandrels in the tiny ports. The bending radius is by this limited to be several times larger than the profile width. The outer bending radius will lose thickness due to elongation. This manufacturing process is very complicated and requires time and tooling. It also does not give freedom of design to different shape requirements as small bending radiuses are difficult to achieve. The present invention overcomes the above limitations.